Confusion
by Lucreace
Summary: Tony has some rather confusing thoughts around Wanda Maximoff; ones he decides to ponder after a shower...


**This was written for a friend of mine based on something that we Role Played a few days ago - I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it**

 **Lu**

Well, that conversation had been rather enlightening. It seemed as though Wanda was way more innocent than he had thoughts. The chat about Steve not being there very often, as well as her amorous behaviour, had him wonder what her thought about him truly were. Was it merely because he had been there and available that it had happened or did it show of some other underlying feeling that ran deeper. He certainly wasn't opposed to the idea of being with her. His reaction to the gentle, explorative kiss wasn't to push her away despite the fact he knew that she was with Steve. It had been to lean in and return them, gradually letting them linger further. No, he hadn't been adverse to the idea at all.

He realised this was a complete surprise to him as he walked through the door that led to his personal suite in the Tower and let out a sigh. Damn. That could become a problem. As he had thought at the time, she was Steve's girl and he had no right to have kissed her in that manner, even if she had wanted him to. HE licked his lips and could still taste her there, the pressure of her mouth had left an imprint in his mind, one he wouldn't likely be able to forget for some time. He sighed again; yup, that could be a problem. She was the first one to have kissed him like that since Pepper and he knew he had to keep his head. They were friends, nothing more and nothing less.

Problem was, now he was seeing her as a woman, as well as his friend and she was a damned attractive one at that! How he hadn't noticed before probably had something to do with the fact that they'd only recently started to get along. Shutting the door behind him, he ensured it was locked. The last thing he wanted was to be disturbed while he was trying to sleep. It wasn't something he was overly good at and he was already rather agitated from the conversation they' had earlier.

How had she never thought to please herself when Steve couldn't was beyond him. Had she never explored in the manner of all teens? He supposed not, she had been living on the streets for a long time prior to joining the avengers and that didn't leave a lot of room for privacy. Her brother would have been there too and jerking off in front of family members was just something you didn't do! The thought of her doing so now sent a jolt through him and he knew he should just dismiss the thoughts, take a shower and go to sleep. Problem was, he was too pent up to sleep and too tired to work in the shop. Perhaps a shower was a good idea after all!

The hot water didn't help; nor did the cold. HE left the shower feeling every bit as pent up as he had been beforehand. He couldn't get the image of Wanda exploring herself out of his mind; the effect of that was very obvious under the towel he'd wrapped around his waist too. Damn it! The soft fabric of the cloth was not helping either, it rubbed against the sensitive skin of his prick, only making the problem more pronounced. At least it hadn't been that obvious when he had been speaking to her! That would have been a difficult one to explain. Perhaps it was because he'd not been with anyone since Pepper and his body was reminding him rather sharply that it too had needs!

He smirked when he imagined the conversation that would have taken place if she had discovered his erection. It would have led to more questions he assumed. Who knew what would have gone on. No, scratch that, he knew where that might have led and he found he wasn't adverse to the idea either. Perhaps a little guilty for thinking so of his friend's girl but then again… he should be there to be doing such things with her instead. Steve really was missing out on that!

Heading into the bedroom, he sat on the edge of the bed and wondered what the hell he was going to do about the state he was in. Watching porn had got stale when he was still a teen and he wasn't too keen on the idea of using his hand. Unlike his suggestion to Wanda, that too had gotten rather stale, although it seemed as though he was going to have to make an exception tonight, he doubted that she would appreciate him returning anyway.

Slowly, he ran his hand over the lump in the towel, pressing the fabric onto his cock. The result was a delicious tingle that intensified with the contact, making him harden fully. Reclining back onto the bed, he pressed the heel of his hand onto the towel, wanting to feel the graze of the fabric once again. His throat dried this time and he leaned back onto the pillows, feeling the first wave make his legs relax. This time, he slipped the hand below the towel and ran his rough palm over the soft skin of his prick. His breath hitched and the image of Wanda drifted into his mind; it was not unwelcome. He imagined her sliding her small hands up her dress and toying with the waist band of her panties. His cock jumped into his hand and his grip tightened.

His palm was rather too dry for this and so he rolled over, reached into a drawer and pulled out a vial of silky liquid. A couple of pumps into his hand and he then smeared it over his aching cock. His hand now slipped easily over his flesh, sending hot sparks through him. Concentrating on the head, he gripped a little tighter and pulled back the skin, spreading the slick fluid over it too. He gasped as the cool liquid settled and the muscles in his lower back tightened. The image of Wanda returned, this time, she had her hand in her knickers, her head was rolled back and she was sliding her hand along her slit, just as he was running his fist over his tip.

A groan escaped him as Wanda slipped a finger inside her, her expression one of rapture as she discovered what made her hum. How he longed to show her what her body could do, let her see what heights she could reach with a touch in the right place. His hand travelled over his cock, back and forth, just was Wanda pushed herself. His back arched and heat radiated from the base of his prick, the first traces of fluid leapt into his shaft and he hissed.

Head Wanda had discovered the sensitive spot at the top of her sex and he could see her arching and writhing; her legs bent, her back tense as the heat tore through her. Seeing her surprise, he knew she would go further, press onto that slick little nub until it pushed her over the edge. His hand slid over his head, speeding up, matching the pace of hers as they plunged onwards towards release. The fire built in the pit of his stomach and his hips moved up to thrust into his slick palm. White began to dance at the edge of his vision; he watched Wanda. Her hand moved ever faster, the noises she made were divine. He sucked in a breath. His balls clenched, his back arched, head slamming into the back of the pillow before he roared out a guttural noise.

The white overtook his vision and he knew nothing for several long moments, only the heat erupting from his cock and landing on his fingers. When his back finally relaxed, and he fell, boneless, back onto the bed, he let out a small sigh. Thankfully, the towel was still there, which he used for clean-up. When that was accomplished, he pulled the covers back and settled under them with a smile on his lips. Alright, so perhaps it was a bit wrong to jerk off with the thought of one of his friends in mind but he found that he wasn't bothered by it. He'd never tell her and they could go back to being friends once again – he hoped at least. With this in mind, he finally drifted off to sleep.


End file.
